Barson Holidays
by Barson4Ever
Summary: Barson Holidays post Undiscovered Country
1. Thanksgiving 2017

Liv woke up to the smells of foods. She got up, walking into the kitchen to see Raf. She walked up behind him wrapping her arms around him. Raf leaned into her,

"Morning Liv."

"Morning Rafi. What are you cooking?" she asked as she looked over his shoulder.

Raf turned around pulling her close.

"Well, I got the turkey in the oven, pumpkin pie cooling 1 bottle of wine, a bottle of scotch, and a bottle of juice laid out." Raf said looking proud of himself.

"What about green beans, and the other vegetables?" she asked.

"Was fixing to start them next." Raf pointed to the vegetables laid out.

Liv smiled.

"I also got the stuffing in." Raf whispered kissing her.

Olivia leaned into his arms when he kissed her neck. They prepared dinner just the 3 of them. The squad had other plans Fin at his son and son-in-law's, Sonny, Amanda, and Jessie at his parents and Lucia was volunteering at the shelter. Raf, Liv, and Noah ate until they were stuffed. They stored away the leftovers, sitting on the couch in front of the TV for dessert. Noah passed out after his third piece of pie. Raf and Liv just smirked and cuddled with each other, till they were sleepy. Raf picked up Noah and carried him to bed. He tucked him into bed saying goodnight. Liv and Raf made it to their room crawling in and having more dessert before letting sleep take them.

"Night Liv." Raf whispered burying his head in her neck.

"Night Rafi." and then she kissed him.


	2. Thanksgiving 2018

Last year at this time, Raf had it all, a job, girlfriend and a little boy who he thought of as his son. This year he has no job, a fiance, and the same little boy would be his son and his fiance would be his wife on the 23rd of December. They decided not to have a honeymoon, just a few weeks vacation for the three of them. Rafael was a stay at home papi, but had wanted to help Liv contribute to their makeshift family. One day NYU had called after someone (he thought maybe Rita or Randy Dworkin) had pitched him to them. When Raf got the phone call from NYU, he was surprised that Dworkin, Rita, Sonny Carisi, AND John Buchanan had all put in good words for him.

Present

"Let's go somewhere for Thanksgiving, get a bigger place and invite Fin, Rita, Amanda, Sonny, and Jesse. You could even invite your mom." Liv suggested.

"I doubt Mami wants anything to do with me still." Raf said.

Liv frowned, Raf had gone to talk to Lucia before the trial and about two weeks after it was over. She threw him out of her home both times, saying he was a baby killer and they weren't welcome in her home, and slammed the door in his face. Liv watched him come back to the car, open the back door, and cuddle with Noah the whole drive back to Manhattan. She walked over to him, Raf smiled as she leaned in for a kiss and he accepted it hungrily. Liv smiles as he wrapped his arms around her six month growing belly. It had come as a surprise in June when she had been sick and threw up a couple of times. One appointment by herself because she didn't want to get Rafa hopes up then be disappointed when it was a false alarm. The doctor told her she was, she went straight home calling fin telling him she was sick and taking a half day. When she got home, Raf was cooking dinner and Noah was taking a nap. She had sat him down and told him. Raf had been quiet, processing the news, he broke down crying saying he didn't deserve this, a free life, her or Noah sticking beside him and loving him as a fiancé or father. Liv assured him he did, and now he was beginning to believe it too.

"Don't you want to tell her, she going to be a grandmother again?"

"I did, she's not called Noah since I told her. I called her about two weeks ago and tried to talk to her about giving me a second chance and that you were pregnant she said she wasn't sure."

Liv nodded.

"You want me to try?"

"Not really, if she wants anything to do with Noah and this little one, she will come around. It's not their fault I did what I did." Raf sighed.

Liv nodded, she felt the same way.

Sunday

Liv sat on the couch, Raf did too. They sat there in silence thinking about everything from Drew to the surprise that had come in June, after just a few weeks of trying. Liv was surprised he had ask her if she wanted to expand their family with him. After saying she would love to, if he wanted to. She asked him why, he had said he was terrified she'd say that him and Noah was enough and wouldn't want any offspring with a baby killer. She had taken his hand in hers, kissed his lips and told him she loved him, and wanted any child that came from the both of them.

"You call the squad, see if they are on board. I'll find a place we could leave Tuesday, get all the stuff for for dinner on the way up, cook Wednesday and have the squad come that evening and spend the night. Thursday thanksgiving and them leave that evening, and we have Friday-Sunday just you, me, Noah, and the little one?" Raf asked.

"How about two days you, me, Noah, and little ones and Saturday Lucia or Amanda come get Noah so we get Saturday night all to ourselves?" Liv ran her hand up his chest.

"If that's what you want mi amor."

Liv nodded, Raf smiled both getting up Raf kissed Liv and her stomach.

"Te amo Liv, mi nieto." He whispered.

Thanksgiving Day

Raf, Liv, Noah, and the squad were cooking the last few things, everybody else was outside.

"Noah we are going to change, watch for the others to come back please, if the oven goes off yell at us don't go near it." Raf said.

"Okay papi."

They both went upstairs, Raf changed wearing a button down shirt and jeans. He turned to see Liv with one of his shirts, not button up pulling a pair of maternity pants on with it, trying to decide if she should change.

"Just leave it, it's sexy." he whispered, as she walked up behind her.

"You sure it's not to revealing?"

"Button it a little, besides that it's perfect." Raf smiled at her, and started buttoning it for her.

He looked at the two of them standing in front of the mirror.

"Hermoso." he whispered, in her ear.

"Papi, mami! oven going off, and Sonny, Fin, Rita, Amanda, and Jesse are back!"

Raf sighed,

"Is it to early to send everyone, including Noah home?"

"I wish it was but we can't send them off yet."

Raf watched Liv for another moment, then went downstairs, turning off the oven. Everyone was in the living room, Raf stayed in the kitchen not ready or wanting to be social. He hasn't really spoken to them since before the trial.

"Where did your mom go Noah?" Fin asked.

"Her and Papi went upstairs to change."

"Papi?" Amanda said.

Noah looked at her confused.

"Yes, Papi, Rafa." Noah said, trying to tell them.

"You call him, Papi?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, him and Mami are going to have a baby."

"We knew that, just didn't know Barba was still in the picture." Fin said.

"I talk about them all the time." Noah said.

They all looked at each other and shrugged.

"Rafa." Liv whispered in his ear.

Raf jumped at the sound, turning his head he smiled at Liv in his shirt, but like always Liv could tell he was upset.

"Do they knew we are still together?" Raf whispered.

"Yeah, I guess we don't ever have time to really discuss it at work." Liv thought for a moment before her face had a shocked look on it."

"What Liv?"

"They did ask me who the father was, I said you, Raf I didn't think. Noah always tells them things we do on the weekend, I guess they figured we just do weekends. I'm sorry, I must have not made that clear." Liv said.

"It's okay, love you."

"Love you too, Rafa."

"Papi! Fin, Sonny, Amanda, and Rita want to see you!"

Both of them walked out to the living room, everyone smiled at them they, amd greeted Raf. They all sat there talking, Raf was quietly sitting beside Noah on the couch.

"Barba, how are you?" Carisi asked.

"Okay, better since I left and got these three." Raf said looking at Noah and Liv, rubbing Liv's stomach.

They sat there, Raf was being quiet.

"You okay?"

"Missing Mami and Abuela."

"I called her, should be here any minute."

"How did you get her to talk to you?"

"She likes me, it's you who she's mad at." Liv smiled.

Raf just looked at her, with his brow up.

"I might have bargained her grandchildren in trying to be civil to you."

Raf smirked at her.

"Papi, when is dinner ready?"

"Soon, we are waiting for your abuela."

About that time, the doorbell rang, Raf got it, letting Lucia in.

Lucia hugged him.

"I'm sorry mijo. Truly I am."

"I've not forgiven you, but as long as you treat your nietos and Liv right I will."

"I will Rafi, I promise."

That evening after dinner, everyone left Noah with Lucia, Raf found Liv in the bathtub.

"Comfortable?"

"More if you would join us." Liv said.

Raf climbed in behind her, caressing her bump.

"Love you mi amor, mi nino."

"We love you too, Raf."


	3. Christmas 2018

After Thanksgiving and getting reacquainted with the squad and his mother. Rafael was looking forward to christmas. He helped Noah and Liv decorate the apartment, making sure Liv didn't over do it, their wedding was in 3 days. They were having a small wedding just his mother, Noah, and the squad with Judge Barth doing the ceremony. Liv was decorating the tree, he was on cookie duty while Noah was telling Liv where to put the new ornaments they had brought, on the tree. As soon as the cookies were finished, Raf walked into living room, seeing Liv looking tired.

"Why doesn't mami take a break and let papi finish the tree?" Raf whispered in her ear.

"Too late papi, it's finished, I was just going to sit down." Liv turned her head and kissed his neck.

Raf shook his head as they sat down, Noah sat in beside them.

"You feeling better?" Raf asked.

"Yeah, your mom called."

"What did she say?"

"She was wondering about Mass and our Christmas plans."

"What did you tell her?"

"That we were going to Mass, if you wanted to, we don't have to if you don't."

Raf looked away. He had come to accept what he did and everybody had forgiven him, but he was still working on forgiving himself.

"I think it's a good idea." Raf whispered.

Liv smiled.

"Wedding question, our own vows or traditional vows?"

"Traditional."

Raf nodded, and kissed her.

December 23  
Everything was ready, Judge Barth was standing with Liv and Raf in front the others.

"Do you Olivia take Rafael to be your husband?"

"Yes."

"Do you Rafael take Olivia to be your wife?"

"I pronounce you man and wife Rafael you can kiss your bride."

Rafael kissed Liv and as they did Amanda, Lucia, Lucy, Noah, Sonny, and Fin yelled with joy.

25th  
Christmas was quiet just Rafael, Olivia, Lucia, and Noah at their apartment. Raf promising they would throw a big New Years party. The squad were all coming over that evening with presents. Raf and Noah were putting together the baby things that Lucia had gotten them when the doorbell rang and Amanda, Fin, and Sonny joined them. Sonny helped Rafael and Noah put the crib together, Noah opened his presents from the squad, along with Olivia who had gotten some bath stuff and relaxing stuff. after a while Sonny asked

"You guys have been together since 2017 like you told us, right?"

Rafael just looked at them.

"Since January 11, 2017?"

"After the case with Theo Lachere, like we told you." Liv said.

Everyone nodded.

"Why?" Raf asked, looking at their friends.

"We thought you two broke up after…." Fin started.

""After your trail." Amanda finished.

Rafael looked down, then back at them.

"I actually proposed that night, after I got acquitted of the charges."

"Why didn't you tell us, and why don't you wear your ring at work?" Amanda asked realizing she had never seen your engagement or wedding ring on Liv finger, until now when she looked.

"I wear it around my neck, on a chain at work." Liv said showing them the chain around her neck.

Everyone nodded and moved on to other topics, after everyone left Raf carried Noah to bed. After he was tucked in for the night Raf walked into their room looking for Liv, finding her in the tub.

"New favorite thing?"

"Yes."

"Enjoying the bubble bath from me or Amanda?"

"You, I'm going to use Amanda's after I finish your bottle.

Raf chuckled, sitting on the edge of the tub, looking at her.

"Join me." Liv said, taking his hand.

Raf shook his head no, then kissed her lips and squeezed her hand. He walked out, getting into bed.

Liv frowned.

She got out and dried off, when she entered the bedroom she found him in bed but turned away from her, so she slipped in behind him,

"Rafa?"

"Yes?"

"Come here."

Raf turned so he could fit in Liv's arms.

"I don't deserve this." He whispered, his voice hiccuping.

"Yes you do, After what that prick McCoy and his lapdog Stone did to you."

Raf looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"No I don't, I don't deserve you, Noah, and especially the life growing inside you with my DNA. I don't deserve a wife and kids, I deserve to be alone and dead."

"No, you don't Rafa. I thought you were past the blaming stage?"

"I am, at least I thought I was, but the anniversary is close."

"Our 2nd anniversary?"

"Really? It's should be our 5th. But I'm talking about the other one. Feb.."

"Due date for baby Barba?"

"And Drew's death, and my trial."

"Let's focus on the baby, us and Noah okay? Valentine's day is the 14th, and the baby is due around then and we haven't discussed names."

Raf didn't say anything.

"Hey, look at me."

Raf looked up at her.

I love you, Rafa. Nothing is never ever going to change that."

"Love you too, Liv. Thank you for dealing with me for the last few days "

"I'm gonna have to deal with you till one of us dies." She said grinning as she grabbed his left hand, kissing his black wedding band.

They both fell asleep, Raf with his face tucked into her neck.


	4. New Years 2019

Everyone was running around their apartment as Liv and Raf sat on the couch watching and sitting closer. Noah was determined to make it to midnight he was not as energetic as Jesse and Fin's grandson was. Raf got up going to get a drink, when he was stopped by Rita.

"How are you?"

"Good, thank you for the good words to NYU."

"You're welcome it felt like old times when Buchanan and I stood up and told them why they should hire you, detective Carisi, and Dworkin weren't that bad either."

"If you see Randy tell him thanks, I called Buchanan, and already told Carisi thanks, but haven't gotten ahold of Randy yet."

"No problem, so how is baby Barba doing?" she asked looking at Liv.

"Okay she's healthy and doctor said he is to."

"So it's a boy?"

"Yeah. Rafael Andrew Barba."

Rita smiled and patted his arm.

"How's things with you and Fin?" Raf asked looking at the man in question.

"It's one of the best relationships, I've ever had to be honest."

Raf smiled, Rita left him, going back to Fin as he sat beside Liv.

"How you feeling?" he asked, rubbing her arm.

"Okay I think Noah's out though."

Raf looked at Noah on the other side of Liv, sound asleep.

"I'll put him in bed, I think Jesse is bushed too."

Liv smiled as she watched Jesse make her way to Carisi, Sonny scooped her up and followed Raf. Amanda sat beside her.

"That was a hormone filled sight for two pregnant women to see. Our men taking care of our babies."

Liv chuckled.

"I agree."

Amanda smiled.

"So I'm having a boy and yours?"

"Not finding out like I did with Jesse." Amanda said.

They both talked about their kids, Amanda's fist pregnancy. Before long it was two minutes till, Raf came over sitting beside her, everyone started counting down when it got to 10 seconds.

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!"

"Happy New Years!" Everyone yelled.

Raf kissed Liv, he broke it leaning back,

"Happy New Years mi amor, hijo." He whispered, Rafael kissed her then her stomach,

"Happy New Years Rafa."

Raf turned looking at everyone, seeing his mother who he hadn't realized had come or the person she was with,

"What is Dodds doing with my mother?"

Liv hid her face under his arm for a second then turned seeing the other couple talking and then the chief kissed Lucia on the cheek. Raf groaned laying back. Liv chuckled laying her head on his chest.

A few hours later,

Everyone had left, Rafael had confronted Dodds who assured Raf his mother was in good hands. As they laid there Raf's hand on Liv's stomach, little Rafael was being rowdy not letting his mother sleep, but Raf simply put his hand on her stomach and spoke softly.

"Night Liv." Raf whispered.

"Night Raf."


	5. Valentine's day One year anniversary

Liv was close to her due date, it being the 6th, Raf was not thrilled with it being the 1 year anniversary of the day his life changed, making him leave the DA's office. Liv had tried to take his mind off of it, as she had Raf lay in bed every night feeling little Raf kicking.

Early Morning Feb 6th

Raf woke up panting, the nightmares had quit in July. Since New Years Raf had become depressed again and the nightmares had returned. Though between going to the doctor's appointments and Noah's excitement about the baby, Raf had been feeling better. He turned, looking at Liv, smiling at her as he thought about the valentine's day plans he had for her. Two Hamilton tickets and a romantic dinner at her favorite restaurant.

Feb 6th 11pm

Raf was dreaming when something poked him, he pushed it away still mostly asleep when heard a voice.

"Rafa?"

"No, don't, please." He whispered.

"Rafi, it's okay, it's Liv."

Raf whimpered.

"Rafa, wake up, it's time."

That got his attention, he opened his eyes looking at Liv, she was smiling sadly at him.

"What's wrong mi amor?"

"My water broke."

Raf panicked.

"I can't do this, I can't."

Liv grabbed his hands and squeezed them. Raf looked at her, she kissed him and said,

"You can, you have read every baby book in Manhattan. You are the best friend, lover, husband, man, and most importantly father I know."

Raf scoffed.

"Rafa get up."

Raf got up, helping Liv out of bed.

"I know what tomorrow is, but it might be a sign. A good one."

"I hope so."

"Get the overnight bag from the closet, clothes and shoes."

Raf did what she asked, running on autopilot. Twenty minutes later they arrived at the hospital (it happen to be the same hospital Drew had been in). They then sat waiting on the doctor.

"How you doing?" Liv asked.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" Raf whispered as he came to her side.

"Yes, but I'm worried about you." Liv whispered, grabbing his hand.

Raf sat beside her, lacing their fingers over her stomach.

"Let's quit worrying about me and what happened a year ago, okay?" Raf kissed her.

Liv smiled into his kiss.

A few hours later

Rafael Andrew Barba was born at 3AM, 6 pounds 8 ounces, the doctor said he was very healthy. After Liv was moved back into her room. Raf came in,

"How are you feeling?" He asked, sitting gently beside her.

"Okay, sore, tried."

"They should be bringing little Raf in soon." Raf whispered, tears in his eyes.

Liv opened her arms and silently invited him onto the bed. Raf carefully laid beside her, laying his head on her chest. They both laid like this until there was a knock on the door and a nurse brought in their son. Raf moved over a little as the nurse laid their son beside his face. Liv smiled, running her fingers through Raf's hair as she kissed the top his head whilst he rested his hand on little Rafael's back.

"He looks like you." Liv whispered, taking in their son's green eyes and dark hair.

"He has my eyes and hair but your nose and mouth." Raf said, looking at him in awe.

"Would you like to lay him on your chest Mr. Barba?" the nurse asked.

Raf nodded.

"We recommend that you take your shirt off, it's good for him to have skin to skin contact."

Raf took off his shirt and Liv helped him get Raf jr. situated on his chest.

A week later

Valentine's day didn't go to plan, they skipped dinner and just saw Hamilton and went straight home after. Neither one wanted to be away from Noah or Jr. After Lucy left to go out with her girlfriend. Raf was laying on the couch, half asleep whilst Noah was watching a movie. The baby just started to fuss so Raf got up, walking to the kitchen.

"He's hungry."

Liv chuckled.

"There's formula in the fridge, just warm it up, test it like I showed you."

Raf looked hesitant, Liv got up, walking over to him, wrapping both arms around him.

"Quit second guessing yourself, I'm going to watch you as you do it, I'll step in if your doing it wrong, okay?"

Raf nodded, fixing the bottle like he thought Liv had showed him. He then stopped, looked at her and then squirted some on his wrist to test the temperature.

"I think it's okay?"

"I'll just check for you." Liv said as she quickly tested the temperature.

She smirked as she kissed him, handing back the bottle.

"Couldn't have done it better myself."

"Love you Liv." Raf whispered as he gave Jr the bottle whilst blocking her way as she tried to walk away.

Liv took jr. and Raf's hands went to her waist. He kissed her softly. She broke the kiss, they each leant their forehead against the others.

"Love you too, Rafa."

"Which one?" Raf bent down kissing his son's head.

"Both of you.."

Liv was on maternity leave and Rafael had also taken off as much time as he could. He had been so worried that he would be like his own father that he was second guessing every action and emotion he had. In the end Liv had ended up having to have a talk with him about it. They had finally got into bed and taking a few minutes for themselves. Liv thought it was as good a time as any to broach the subject.

"Rafa, is the reason you seem to have no confidence with Jr what I think it is?"

She felt Raf tense up at her question. There was an awkward silence then Raf let out a long sigh,

"Is it that obvious?"

"Just a little, because you're so confident in every other part of your life, watching you hesitate, overthink things and keep asking me what you already know...well it's painful to watch."

"Oh, Liv. I'm so, so sorry. I'm just making things harder for you aren't I? I'm a terrible husband, I've done nothing but disappoint you." Raf looked devastated.

"Rafa...Rafa, look at me. Please." When he did she could see the guilt along with the tears in his eyes. She pulled him into a hug.

"You have never been a disappointment me, and that's the honest truth. I should have said something sooner. I was hoping that you would eventually realize that you're amazing with him."

Raf had dropped his gaze whilst she spoke so she lifted his chin with a finger.

"Don't look away. Have you ever known me to hold back if someone isn't dealing with Noah properly? No you haven't, have you? If you had been doing anything wrong I would have said so. I haven't said that, have I? All I've ever said to you has been positive, hasn't it?"

Raf by then was blushing a fetching shade of pink and looking very embarrassed.

"Really, I'm not completely atrocious as a father?"

Liv sighed,

"Hey. Listen to me. You. Are. An. Amazing. Father. I couldn't imagine anyone who could be better. You're also really stupid."

Raf looked aghast as he looked back up.

"What do you mean."

"Well, let me put it this way, if the fact that you have been a fantastic father to Noah since we got together hasn't proved to you that you are nothing like your father then I guess nothing will. I mean have you ever been close to hitting him or shouting at him for no reason?"

Raf was quiet for a minute before huffing,

"You're right, I am an idiot. It was just that a lot of people with abusive childhoods continue the cycle as adults. I was so terrified that I would do so as well...that I completely missed the fact that I was doing the opposite because I wouldn't want anyone to have a childhood like mine."

"There you go, you silly man. Now come over here and lets cuddle a bit before 'someone' starts wanting his papi."

Raf from then on was so confident with Rafa Jr that Liv told people it was like having a live in super nanny. Slowly they all got used to having a baby in their lives. They tried to include Noah as much as they could to prevent him getting jealous. Noah loved being a big brother and told just about everyone he met that he had the 'bestest little brother ever'. Being a normal impatient 8 year old he couldn't wait till Rafa Jr. could do more then just sit there making lots of noise and also making what Noah called 'repulsive smells'. One night as Liv lay in Raf's arms on the sofa wilst she held Jr. closely as they all a watched a movie with Noah, she thought about the last few years. After running all the things that had happened it left her with a wonderful feeling of complete happiness. She was where she had always wanted to be. She had a job she loved, a cozy home and most importantly she had a wonderful husband and two amazing children. What more could she want? The answer that immediately came to mind was nothing, absolutely nothing. As far as she was concerned her life was now perfect.


	6. Mothers day 2019

Raf had woken early before quietly getting a four month old Raf jr and quickly changing his diaper. Afterwards blowing raspberries on his stomach and making him giggle. After finishing changing his diaper and a fresh onesie, quietly going to Noah's room.

"Mijo, wake up." Raf whispered.

"What Papi?" Noah asked half asleep.

"Let's get breakfast ready before mami wakes up."

Noah got out of bed both went in the kitchen, after Raf settled Jr. in the baby swing and fixed breakfast with bacon and pancakes, complete with coffee and juice on a tray with a flower. Noah carried it, Raf carrying Jr. in his arms. Raf sat Jr. on the bed, and kissed Liv's head,

"Mi amor wake up." Raf whispered, placing another kiss on her forehead.

Slowly Liv opened her eyes, smiling at her three boys.

"Happy mothers day." Noah said, climbing beside her.

"Thank you sweet boy." Liv kissed his head, looking at little Raf.

"Did you help too?" Liv asked, picking him up, sitting him on her lap.

He looked at her and smiled, and reached for her nose. Raf sat beside her saying,

"A little, he slept for most but he did pick out the flowers."

"So what do you have planned?"

"Today is your day, I got you a spa appointment, it's at 2. Besides that I figure we do whatever you want, it's your day. Lucy offered to take the kids for the appointment and tonight."

Liv could tell he wasn't having a good day, by the way he kept on staring at Jr. and Noah.

"Let's just stay here for a little while, then the park and family time, then Lucy can get the kids and we both can go get spa afternoon, you look like you could use a good massage."

"I could."

They all got up, going to the park, Raf sat there watching Liv play with both kids for a while, before he decided to join them. An hour later Noah and Jr. were done, wanting to go home. Raf called Lucy and had to meet them at the spa place, Raf and Liv walked in both getting a hour and half massage and then sat in the steam room for another half hour. After walking home, Raf gave Liv the key.

"Open the door, mi amor."

Liv opened it, the living room was clean, and flower petals were leading the way to the bedroom. Raf wrapped his arms around her from behind, whispering in her ear.

"Happy mothers day, Liv."

Liv leant against him, her nose against his neck. Raf picked up her, Liv held on around his neck, She turned in his arms wrapping her arms around his waist, kissing him deeply to which Raf immediately responded. Letting his tongue slide along her lips, begging for entry which Liv immediately granted. He walked her to the bed, pulling off her shirt while she pulled off his, she moved to his pants, unbuckling his belt, removing Raf pants. He laid her down removing her pants and panties, then removing his boxers. He lined up to her entrance sliding into her slowly, letting her adjust to him then pulling out and pushing back in. Liv wrapped her legs around his waist, arching her back and meeting his thrusts. A little while later Raf came first, Liv soon followed him. Raf pulled out of her, falling on his side beside her, running his hand through her hair breathing in her scent. She cuddled into his chest,

"Rafa?"

"Yeah, Liv?"

"The last two mothers day, I think I've enjoyed more than I did, before you came into ours life."

"Me to, Liv. I've always wondered what my two favorite Bensons did on this day." Raf whispered, and kissed her.

"Love you, Rafa."

"Love you to, Liv."


	7. Father's day 2019

**2 days till**

"Noah what did you and Lucy get Papi for Father's day?"

"I got this watch and a tie with the money you gave Lucy. When we went to look."

Liv smiled at the tie and watch they had got. The tie didn't look like any of his in his tie collection and the watch had an engraving on it.

' _We love you papi- Love Noah and Jr.'_

Liv smiled and asked,

"What do you want to do for Father's day?"

"I don't know." He shrugged.

"How about we go to the zoo, you both have been wanting to go."

"Okay!"

About that time Raf walked into their apartment. Noah ran it back to his room.

"Where was he going?" Raf asked, meeting her in the living room.

"Put something in his room." Liv settled on the couch beside him.

"Where is my other mijo?"

"Asleep when I checked on him, ten mintues ago." Liv cuddled to his side.

"How was work, you done for the summer?"

"Yeah, how was yours?"

"The same as always, victims, come and go, interviews, preps."

"I really don't miss it, beside seeing you during the day." Raf whispered, kissing her head.

About that night Noah came into the room, sitting beside Raf.

 **Father's day**

Raf woke up with Noah screaming

"Happy Father's day!" Noah climbed up on the bed.

"Thank you mijo." Raf hugged Noah, as little Raf climb up on him.

Raf held him up,

"What about you?" he asked.

"Da da." Raf's mini me said.

After breakfast, Raf opened his gifts from them. He opened the tie first.

"Thank you mijos, Liv."

"De nada."

Raf opened the other gift, he read the engraving with tears in his eyes.

"I got you one, to." Liv said.

Raf opened it, couldn't tell what it was Noah asked,

Raf held both up to show a new phone cover with Liv, Noah, and Raf jr. on it. He also held up a plaque saying she had adopted and name a penguin (his and Noah's favorite animal) his name. The rest of the day went by, Lucia came over and had dinner, and that night they all cuddled on the couch watching a movie.


	8. Murdered at a Bad Address

" **You two were close?"** Melinda asked.

" **Not really but uh he was my only family."** Liv said, looking at Simon dead body, then at Melinda.

 **Later that day**

" **Hey Liv are you okay"** Amanda asked.

" **No."** Liv got up and closed the door.

" **I haven't told anyone but my brother, Simon. He died."**

" **What?"** Amanda asked, shocked.

" **He overdosed."** Liv said, as she sat back down.

" **I'm sorry."**

" **When he didn't show for lunch, I left him a message and I told him not to call me. What if my message is the last thing that he heard?"**

" **You don't know that. The life he led more likely it was just his time."** Amanda said, looking at her. 

Liv didn't say anything, Amanda got up, and went to her desk, getting her phone out.

Did Liv tell you what happened?- Amanda

About what?"- Raf

Her brother.- Amanda

Say he stood her and Noah up for lunch.- Raf

Well he was found dead, overdose. - Amanda

Where is she?- Raf

In her office.- Amanda

I'll be there in 15. -Raf

 **15 minutes Later**

Raf and Noah walk through the door. Fin, Amanda, Kat, and Sonny were all at the desk talking.

"Where is she?" Raf walked over.

"Still in her office." Fin said.

"Mijo, stay here with your uncles and aunt Amanda. I'll be back in a few minutes with you mami, then we can go to dinner with abuela and Rafi.

Noah nodded, sitting beside Sonny, while Raf went to knock on Liv's door, like he used to. He disappeared behind it when Liv said,

"Come in."

"Who is it?" Kat asked.

"Rafael Barba, Liv's husband, he used to be our DA." Sonny said.

Kat nodded.

 **In Liv's office**

Liv heard someone knocking, trying to pull herself together.

"Come in."

She looked up to see Raf, walking in closing the door.

"Hey mi amor."

Raf walked over, leaning against her desk.

"I've missed this."

Raf chuckled, then frowned.

"Amanda told me about Simon."

Liv shook her head, Raf took her hand leading her to the couch.

"I killed him."

"No you didn't, he od'd that is not on you."

"Amanda basically said the same thing."

"Noah's outside, Mami and Rafa is meeting us downstairs to go to dinner, how about we get out of here?"

"Okay." Liv whispered, getting up.

Raf wiped her eyes of tears. They walked out into the bullpen, Noah had been at Fin's desk, he saw his mami and came running to her.

"Mami!" Noah yelled, as she hugged him.

Raf looked at the mother and son smiling as he looked at the squad, everyone smiling.

"Night guys, don't stay too late!" Liv called.

"Well you heard the cap." Sonny said, packing up.

Fin and Amanda started to leave, when Kat didn't.

"Come on Kat, we going for a drink." Fin said.

Kat smiled, grabbing her stuff and followed them to the local bar.

Liv had tucked in both Noah and Rafa, walking to their room. Raf was in the shower, she laid down, a few mintues later she felt arms wrapped around.

"Love you, Rafi." Liv turned toward him, and kissed him.

"Love you too, Liv."

Raf tucked his face into her neck, both falling asleep.


	9. Christmas Day 2019

"So what about we invited the squad, your mother, Dodd's, Rita to Christmas dinner on Christmas Eve everyone is free I've already check." Liv asked.

Raf looked at her.

"Did he say anything to you he said he wanted to talk to me about something."

"Do you know what about?"

"No but I have a feeling he's going to ask permission to marry her."

"They are really happy, he's not looked or acted that happy since Mike died." Liv said.

"I know, but I'm happy for mami."

Liv smiled, Raf smiled.

"I thought you were unsure about them?"

"I was, but she is happy and admitted it to me and has been for a while."

"I'm glad everyone has found the special someone." Liv said.

"Yes, us, my mother and Dodd's, Fin and Rita, Sonny and Amanda hell Stone is too." Raf said.

About that time little Raf started crying.

"I've got him." Raf said.

Raf check on him. Raf picked him up, bouncing him.

"What's wrong buddy? Your diaper is fine."

"Mami."

"You want mami? Let's go get her."

 **Something else**

 **Christmas Day**

The squad, Lucia, Rita, and Dodd's arrived just in time at the apartment. Noah, Jesse, Billie all running to play in the living room. Everyone sat around the living room, soon Raf found himself with Dodds alone in the kitchen.

"Barba…."

"I think since you have been dating my mother for over a year, you can call me Rafael." Raf smiled.

"Rafael….. uh I wanted to you if I could….."

Raf smiled at him usually confident in everything he does and says not fumbling for words.

"If you're Asking permission to ask my mother to marry her the answer is yes." Raf held out his hand.

"Thank you."

"You make her happy, unfortunately it's the happiest I've ever seen her."

"I try my best."

"When are you planning to ask her?" Raf asked.

"Either tomorrow or New Years, haven't decided."

Raf nodded.

The rest of the evening past, everyone having a good time. No it just you and Billy all open gifts the squad played dirty Santa Rita when he walked with Jr out and her to change a dirty diaper in front of them. Eventually everyone left leaving Noah and Jr in bed passed out Liv and Raf also in bed.

"I was right about Dodds, he is going to propose tomorrow or New Years."

"I'm happy for them."

"I'm too, mami is the happiest I've ever seen her and Dodd's seems to since Mike's death." Raf said.

"Merry Christmas, Rafa."

"Merry Christmas, Liv."


	10. New Years 2020

Everyone was at Olivia's and Rafael's apartment, the squad, Rita, William Dodds, Lucia, Alejandro, Ken, Jesse, Billie, Jaden all playing with Noah's new Christmas gifts. Raf and Liv were on the couch, Jr was asleep in his arms when Noah yelled,

"10 seconds!"

Everyone gathered around the TV, expect for 2 couples **,** right as the clock struck midnight, everyone yelled,

"Happy New Years!"

All except for two voices saying,

"Yes!" and two men very relieved at their answers.

Raf and everyone looked over to find William and Sonny down in front of their now new fiances Lucia and Amanda staring at their new engagement rings. Raf smiled and looked over at Liv who also shared a knowing look. Everyone **,** one by one **,** congratulated Amanda and Sonny and then Lucia and William. Raf shook Sonny's hand and hugged Amanda before making his way over to his mother and William.

"Congrats Mami."

"Thanks Rafi."

Raf smiled at her, but a tap on his shoulder made him turn around seeing Liv.

"Yes **,** mi amor."

"I didn't get a kiss at midnight."

Raf smirked, leaning in for a kiss.

"That better?"

"Much."

Soon everyone left, Noah and Jr. in bed. Raf and Liv laid in bed. Raf tugged her closer,

"Do you remember how I proposed to you?"

"Yes, after the worst day of your life, walking away from the DA's office."

"Yes and tucking Noah in and reading his bedtime story, I came into our room and asked the most beautiful woman in the world to be my wife."

Liv smiled and kissed him.

"Love you Rafa."

"Love you too, Liv."


End file.
